


He Doesn't Mind

by NickFreakinSurvived



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, This is my first ever fanfiction ever, Tired Nick, be gentle plx, ellis - Freeform, sleepy hugging, soft nick, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickFreakinSurvived/pseuds/NickFreakinSurvived
Summary: For a guy with a headache, Ellis could talk.
Relationships: Ellis & Nick (Left 4 Dead), Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	He Doesn't Mind

For someone with a charger induced headache. Ellis could fucking _talk_.

So much so that Nick has just tuned him out, Rochelle and Coach had long since retired to their rooms but the conman felt kind of… Responsible. For what happened that is. So he offered to stay up and make sure the concussed hick doesnt die in his sleep.

During his one sided conversation Ellis had began to drift sideways, still talking while he rested his head on Nicks shoulder.

Something about Keith and a lawn mower.

Whatever.

Nick rested his arm over the back of the couch, behind the younger mans head and crooked his elbow to take his hat off. This made Ellis stop talking for a moment, tired blue eyes looked to grey with an awkward smile.

The conman raised a brow, putting the bull shifters cap on his own head bill facing backwards. “Keith tied a lawn mower to the back of his dirt bike and?” He motioned for the mechanic to continue.

“Oh I- uh… I didn’t think you was listenin’ none.” His smile grew in size and those gentle blue eyes shot off to the side. “So anyways yeah, Keith ties the mower to ‘is bike and Paul’s all like 'it won’t work stop’ but me n’ Dave-”

Nick tunes him out again, Ellis leans further into his side, curly blonde hair brushing the olders stubbled jaw line. Gentle fingers brush through the soft locks to flatten them, nails begin gently scratching soothing circles into his scalp, mindful of the lump and small gash on his forehead.

The soft southern voice stops again, hesitating with a stutter “…S-so the chain like, gets caught in th’ blades a-an’..”

“And?” Not halting his ministrations and speaking smoothly Nick shifts his body, twisting his upper half to allow the blondes head to rest against his chest rather than a boney shoulder.

Ellis’s voice becomes a nervous whisper, keeping his face pressed to the gamblers chest as he speaks “W-well the mower catches fire and Paul’s all like 'I told y'all so’ but y'see the bikes still goin’ with Keith ontop so-” he brings his legs up to rest on the couch arms, stretching himself across the length while keeping his head comfortable ontop of Nick.

The criminal rests his head against the back of the couch, stretching his legs out infront of him. One arm hangs over the couch arm and the over remains over the mechanics shoulders, fingers gently massaging the back of his head and steadily moving the soft pressure down the muscles of his neck.

Tuning the rambling out again Nick repeats his motions, feather light he scratched his nails back up his neck to the top of his scalp then using the pads of his fingers to rub in gentle circles back to the base of his neck.

Grey eyes close as he breaths out a sigh, again and again he continues his slow petting until he notices the seemingly sudden silence that has entered the room. Ringed fingers stop their motions in the blonde hair.

No, it’s not silent. Holy shit that’s precious Ellis _snores_.

Not like Coach snores, Jesus that man could put a barge horn to shame.

But quiet snores, soft snuffles and kitten like huffs.

At some point one of the youngers arms had moved around Nicks waist, the other resting over his stomach. The conman brushes his knuckles over his cheek, brushing around the lump on his forehead before returning to blonde locks.

Great. Now he’s stuck here. But you know?

Nick finds he doesn’t mind all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many to come oop-


End file.
